Marked
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: A chance encounter at a tattoo parlor leads to a monumental discovery. What does it mean to have something on your body forever? Does it mean the same thing as having someone in your heart forever?


LunarianPrincess

Title: Marked

Summary: An unexpected surprise at the tattoo parlor.

Warnings: Post TJM, as well as major adult actions (basically PWP). A little masochism too. Obviously AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

Hope you enjoy!

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

A tattoo. A permanent mark on her body. Forever. She was scared, chewing on her lip as she had been since she made this promise. Now she and her best friend were sitting in the tattoo parlor. It had all started 3 months ago. Jackie had urged her to send in the poems to the publishing company. Finally after getting drunk one night they made a deal, Jackie would send out her cd to the talent scout friend of Helga's dad, and Helga would send out her book of poetry to Mr. Reed, an old publishing friend of Jackie's mom, who is an editor.

They promised that if either of them received a response they would go get tattoos together, to commemorate the occasion. Jackie had gotten a response from the record company two weeks ago. They wanted her to move out to Las Vegas to perform, and after a 6 month performance contract she would be able to record a full length album. Helga had been thrilled, and they had made an appointment to get the tattoos. Jackie had chosen a crescent moon with a tiny star hanging from the tip on her shoulder blade, Helga still hadn't confided the design she had chosen.

They sat in the waiting room of the new tattoo parlor in Hillwood. InkStains. It was a neon and chrome haven, tons of tattoo designs hung on the walls, along with pictures of piercings and body-mods that had been done. The ones that caught Helga's eyes were the piercings that allowed girls to have corsets on their body, she loved the ribbons that crisscrossed up ribcages, or up backs, they were really cool looking. They had attracted a giant crowd, all the 'alternative' crowd that occupied Hillwood, as well as a few of the old P.S. 118 crowd. Helga had nodded at Sid and Stinky as they sauntered out of the back room. They nodded back, but hadn't made any other advances toward her or Jackie.

She heard some guy call Jackie's name and made to half rise, as if to go with her friend. Jackie's hand waved her away and she rolled her eyes before sitting back down. She glanced outside at the gunmetal clouds that threatened rain on this April evening. Helga giggled as she thought how far she had come. Out of college 3 years, working steadily as a manager at her dad's business. But desperate for something more.

The receptionist, a young girl, 19 at the most, with pink hair that was half shaved on one side, a marilyn piercing, and holes up both ears, called her name. When Helga stood and grabbed her purse she pointed at the third door in the hallway. Shrugging when the girl didn't get up to lead her down the hallway, she walked back and threw her purse on the folding chair in the corner before hopping on the little bench in the center.

She grabbed one of the magazines and began idly flipping through it. She could hear the buzzing of the gun in the room next to hers, every once in awhile she'd hear a man hiss or curse. Staring at the wall, she started to chew on her fingernail. She was so focused internally that she didn't see the young man who poked his head in on her. She didn't notice his eyes widen or his breath catch when he caught sight of her.

"You ready?" When she noded mutely, he suppressed a smile. "You need to clear the area where you're going to get your tattoo, so I'll give you a minute to get ready. I'll be right back." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before standing. Her hands went to her waist and she unhooked her studded belt and pulled it free from the loops of her jeans. She pulled her shirt up and tucked the ends into her bra, desperate not to expose the pink lacy thing. She had no idea what had possessed her to wear the sexiest bra and panty set, she had thought maybe wearing sexy, confident clothing, maybe she would be sexy and confident. But now she knew it was just playing dress up. Deciding it was now or never, she pulled the button free and slid the fly down, then pulled the jeans down over her hips a couple of inches. She blushed as more skin was exposed, she was glad Jackie had forced her to go with her to her salon. The brazilian had hurt like a bitch, but there was no hair anywhere below the be, figuratively speaking. She pulled the straps of the pink thong down and tucked them under the jeans.

Hearing some clanks she looked up to see the young man who would be giving her the permanent mark she had decided on. Her eyes widened comically and her breath came in on a shocked cry. She stuttered as he smirked at her.

"Hey Helga." He pulled out a rolling tray and set his tools on them. The ink, rubbing alcohol, a sterile wrapped needle. Eyes traveling between the tools of the trade to him, she couldn't vocalize. Finally she found her voice.

"Football head?" her voice cracked on the first syllable and she struggled to regain her composure. Cursing herself she closed her eyes, found her backbone and pierced him with a glare. "What are YOU doing here?" she questioned accusingly.

He laughed as he rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Obviously I work here, Helga." His voice was smooth, deep, velvety. Shaking her head away from those kinds of thoughts she regarded him levelly.

"I thought you owned that antiquity shop over by the boarding house, when did you start moonlighting as a... Rebel?" Her voice indicated that she thought he had lost his mind. He chuckled at her.

"How about I tell you while I do my work?" His chuckle caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise, and she thought the room had suddenly gone airless and hot, sweat began to prickle between her shoulder blades. Blushing lightly, she nodded. He silently pulled on some rubber gloves then unscrewed the top of the rubbing alcohol bottle.

"So, what do you want? I'm assuming you want it on your back, hip, or belly since you already have removed the clothes in that area" She nodded but her throat went dry as she realized she would have to reveal this most intimate thing to him. Wildly she considered altering her choice. But she shoved those mutinous thoughts away and hardened her resolve.

"I want a pink ribbon from here" she pointed to the back of her hip, where a soft pink indentation marked where her belt lay "To here" and dragged her fingertip to low between her hips in the front, a couple inches below her belly button. Her voice had gotten lower and lower, til she finished on a whisper. She couldn't meet his eyes when his finger traced the same path her own had taken.

"Ok, pink ribbon from here, to here" His voice was a bit huskier than a few seconds ago, but she waved it away as wishful thinking.

"Yes pink, like the"

"Like the hair ribbon you've worn since you were four" He interrupted her. She blushed and nodded, he didn't know it, but it was tied around the front of her bra at the moment . He nodded decisively back. "Ok, so normally I'd use a stencil, but since I don't have one that would fit that area, I will have to freehand it, ok? Just let me grab some color and I'll be right back, lay down on your side, so that this side will be up." She nodded and stared at the table. Did she get on so she faced him, or faced away. Realizing the table was in the middle of the room and he could get on any side with that little rolly stool of his, she faced away from the door.

Hearing the crumpling paper under her, she didn't hear his footsteps announce his arrival. She didn't see his cheeks go pink as she looked at the back of her hips, the teasing of her rounding butt peeking out from her rolled down jeans. Didn't see his eyes lock in on the scrap of pink lack peeking out from under the jeans. He cleared his throat and closed the door.

It was ridiculous, he had seen numerous girls in his tenure as a tattoo artist, girls who came back because they thought he was cute, girls who wanted tattoos in places that would make anybody blush, but never had his pulse had sped up or his temperature climbed when they pulled their shirts off, and wore no bras underneath. Never had he felt a reaction when girls pulled their pants all the way off, displaying long legs topped by a variety of frothy lingerie. And yet, this prickly girl, who he'd known since he was pre-k, had caused his throat to get thick, and he was in danger of other parts growing thick. Ignoring that suggestive thought, he grabbed the tray and pushed it closer to the bench, then straddled the stool and scooted closer to her.

"Ok, I'm gonna ink in the outline first. Its gonna be a dark pink, the shadow with be in a lighter pink, and the main part will be this color. He held the selection up and she nodded at him. He couldn't remember her being this quiet ever, and he wondered whether she was worried. "If it hurts too much let me know. And if you need me to stop for a bit we can do that too." His voice went into standard 'soothing professional' that he used on the skittish ones.

"C'mon football-head, I'm not some lily-livered baby. Criminy. Lets get on with this." He smiled as he saw her fire return.

"Hey, I'm just sayin! People have different responses to tattooing, some feel like its on fire, other's think it's sort of numbing, I like it, it's almost soothing. And then there are those that seem to get off on the pain. I don't think it makes you weak if it hurts. If you're in too much pain, let me know and we'll give you a break. We can always finish this some other time. Ok, here we go" He ripped the plastic off the sterile needle and fitted it to the gun. Hooking the color into it, he turned it on. Placing it against her skin he gripped her hip as she shook involuntarily. Her breath hissed out, but after that initial sting and shock, it didn't hurt that bad.

"So, my parents made me stay in middle school and high school here with my grandma and grandpa, but after high schoo. I took a year off to go back and be with my parents. I still can't believe they didn't want to come back to Hillwood. But I guess they had been away so long, they didn't know how to be parents really. I mean they loved me, loved me more than anything. But they weren't my parents, I guess my grandparents were more my parents than I ever thought." He trailed off here and Helga wondered if he was waiting for a response.

"So anyway, I went back there. To San Lorenzo. Tried to make it. Lived with them. Got to know them, and they got to know me. But after awhile, I got sick of being alone. I felt lonely, I missed my friends, and grandma and grandpa. And the luxuries." Helga laughed here, thinking about how Arnold was not concerned with the luxuries at all. "Yeah I know, me. Luxuries. Who knew, but yeah. I hated not having a cell phone, I missed the internet, and cds and just. Yeah. So I came home and went to school. Got a degree in Art History. Then used money from the sale of one of my parents artifacts to open my store, you inspired the name you know. When we were at a party, you said 'Who'd thought you'd be in this den of iniquity, Football-head, shouldn't you be off finding some antiquity' I think I'd been back for 6 months. I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but when I bought the store. I named it 'Den of Antiquity.'" She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Wow, thats... Well thanks Football-head. So does that mean I get fifty percent now?" she chuckled dismissively as he returned to his story. He had gotten the back part done and was halfway across the part in the front of her pelvis when his finger brushed across her hipbone and she gasped. She darted a glance at him to see if he had heard her gasp, but he made no indication that he had heard so she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the effect of the vibration and his fingers.

"So, while getting my degree, I was in a couple of art classes and met this guy, Bryan, whose dad owns this place. He saw some of my works, and doodles, and he asked if I had ever thought about giving tattoos. I had gotten a tattoo, from the villagers in San Lorenzo, it hurt like hell, they used this weird hammer and needle thingy. But yeah, so I started to learn the basics from him. I never went into it, just learned the basics." He stopped here. She cocked her head at him as he pulled the gun away and stood up. She pushed up on her elbow and eyed the ink that had already been done. The skeleton of the ribbon. It looked awesome, delicate and flowy, but substantial. She could see where he had marked out for the ripples in the design. There were bits of blood still welling up from the outline, but she could see it was gonna be awesome.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick and get a new sanitary needle, do you have to go?" She nodded and hopped up. She made to pull the shirt down and he stopped her.

"Leave that up, here I'll block you with this towel if you're worried about your modesty, but until I finish, you can't let anything touch it." She nodded at him. He picked up the towel hanging behind the door, and held it across the hallway. She poked her head out and after looking both ways, dashed down the hall and into the girls restroom. She went quickly and stood in front of the mirror washing her hands. Staring at her body in the mirror, she turned and contorted in an effort to see the whole ribbon outline. It looked awesome. Smiling at herself, she opened the door. Before she could step out, her phone buzzed in her pocket, she had totally forgotten it was in there.

"_Got a date with the hottt tattoo artist, sorry for ditching you. But hot with 3ts... I couldn't pass up. Sorry ~Jax_' Laughing at her boy crazy best friend she peeked out again. Arnold was leaning against the opposite wall waiting. He saw her then held the towel up again.

"Thanks football-head" She dashed past him into the room. Tossing her phone onto her purse she got back on her side on the table. He ripped open the package and fiddled with the gun and ink.

"This is gonna take a bit longer, I'm doing the color for the whole ribbon, then we will do shading." Sliding his hand along her hips, he edged the corner of her jeans down a bit so he could lay his hand flat and keep it out of the way. The lacy pink thong she was wearing was more exposed, and he had to lift the back of his wrist to his hairline to wipe away a bead of sweat.

Helga's breath caught as she felt the tug on her jeans, staring down the side of her body she saw more of the pink lace revealed. As he laid his hand more fully against her skin, she had to resist the urge to fan her suddenly hot face. He set his gun to her skin and she felt it vibrate against her skin. He was curiously silent for awhile, and all she could focus on was sensation, his hand on her, the vibration, and stinging of the gun. The pain had receded and now it was more irritation, and it was slowly edging into almost pleasurable.

He started to talk again, and it took her a moment to focus in on what he was saying. At first she just let his voice flow over her. Then she focused on his words. "So after that, I got my business license and worked at the shop, receiving artifacts from my parents and some of their contacts. But after a couple months, I was bored out of my mind!" She let out a huff of breath, a laugh with no sound. "Yeah so I called Bryan up, and he had just had one of his artists quit to go on tour with his band, so I met up with his dad, showed him some stuff, did a couple tattoos, and then I had job, I only work one afternoon a week and then most weekends, I get a lot of special request stuff,"

Helga didn't know if he realized that his thumb had started stroking her hip, but she sure realized. Her nipples had beaded up, and she was so close to shivering in pleasure. The air in the room had gotten humid, and she could feel her tshirt sticking to her. It was making her skin feel itchy and tight. She let his voice wash over her, let her mind wander as the needle moved over her skin. As it traveled across her hip and down further into her pelvis she noticed that it was almost exciting, not exactly pleasurable, but a long stretch from the irritation it had been. Then he hit one ticklish spot on the inside of her hip, almost directly below her belly button. The moan was out of her before she could stop it and her eyes flew open in horror. The gun came off her skin, and she could hear him swallow, her eyes slid shut in mortification. The room was filled with silence, and she suppressed a groan. He cleared his throat and put the gun back against her skin. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes he pulled back and she heard the wheels squeak as he rolled away from the bench.

Helga finally opened her eyes, and her mouth went dry when she saw Arnold. His eyes were dark, and the neck of his t-shirt was dark with perspiration. His eyes were trained on the ribbon that was slowly appearing on her skin. His eyes were hungry, and she almost lost it when his tongue came out and swiped across his bottom lip. She was mute when he dragged his eyes away and stared at the ground before standing up and muttering something before hurrying out of the room.

Sitting up she hissed as the skin pulled tight across her abdomen. She wandered over to her purse and pulled the phone out. She smiled as she saw there was another text from Jackie. "_Holy frickballs. We should have gotten tattoos ages ago. I don't know if its Bryan, or all tattoo artists who are skilled with their hands but Da. Yum. Hope you get some ;) Jax_" Helga barked out a laugh then bit her lip as she considered things. Jackie's comments, her own feelings, and the look on Arnold's face.

She took a deep breath, and holding it, she summoned all of her courage. Breathing out decisively, she unrolled the shirt from under her bra. Whipping it off she barely had time to adjust the straps, straighten her bow, and fix the band along her ribs before the door swung open again. Spinning around she confronted the repercussion of her decision. She felt a shot of satisfaction as his eyes widened and locked in on her chest, she wasn't as well endowed as Jackie, being a modest C instead of a robust DD, but she couldn't deny that she felt more than busty enough as his eyes roved over her. Stiffening her backbone she broke the silence.

"Sorry, its hot in here, I don't want my shirt covered in sweat when we're done here," He nodded in silence. She had to hide her shit-eating grin as she folded her shirt and placed it on her purse. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes and wondered how to move forward. She'd never really tried to seduce anyone. For so long she was hung up on Arnold, and then when she finally decided to let go of the obsession, she had never found a guy to inspire the fire that Arnold had. And she had always carried that torch, she had just decided not to obsess the way she used to.

She climbed back on the table and laid back down. She looked up at Arnold through her lashes, adjusting herself on the table before closing her eyes. She was a bit surprised when instead of sitting on the stool he stood next to her. He placed his hand below her hip, more on her thigh, and her breath caught when his thumb brushed against the inside of her thigh. He leaned close and examined the stuff he had already inked in. After looking he took his hand off her leg, brushing his thumb lightly against the denim as he hand came up. She figured it was just her imagination that he was being so tactile, but she prayed he would just keep touching her. He grabbed the tray and moved it closer to him as he placed his other hand on her ribcage. She waited and waited, but nothing happened.

"You're right, it is hot in here." His voice was soft, but husky. His fingers came up off her ribcage, sliding against the fabric of her bra, and this time, she knew it was purposeful. She watched in awe as Arnold pulled off the blue button up off his shoulders, showing off his toned upper body, and she almost drooled as the thin undershirt clung to his pecs and abs. She stared at him, oogling his muscles. She was so turned on, she was starting to worry about the scrap of lace between her legs, it was in major danger of being soaked.

"Ok, here we go, just the shading and then we're done." His voice was like velvet and she could only nod at him. She didn't even bother hiding her shiver as his hand slid against her rib cage. She heard the gun buzz, and just tried to stay still as the needle pressed against her skin. She felt it touch on a few spots, setting off sparks behind her eyelids. She wondered how much longer this agony would last, the ache between her legs was begging for pressure. Without consciously thinking about it she rubbed her thighs together, barely moving, she bit her bottom lip praying that he hadn't noticed.

Finally the gun stopped, she lay in the silence for a moment.

"Helga, sit up" Arnold's voice was low, but there was no missing the tone of command. Eyes widening she sat up and stared at him. He set the gun on the tray then pushed it away lightly. She felt her cheeks heat as he searched her gaze. She felt more naked than she ever had before, regardless of how clothed or unclothed she was. But he seemed to find what he wanted. He stepped closer, between her legs, and pushed her hair off her shoulder. He leaned closer and she tilted her chin up, desperate for the feeling of his lips on hers. She had already started to lower her lids when he tilted his head and brought his lips closer to her ear.

"You showed me yours, wanna see mine?" His voice held laughter, but the deep tone sent a shot of heat straight to her core. A tiny noise escaped her throat, a tiny whine. "I'll take that as a yes," even more laughter that time. He didn't step away, merely leaned back as he pulled his undershirt off. She didn't see where it landed when he flung it away from them. There over his heart were a series of symbols. Her hand came up to touch them, her fingernail tracing them. His breath shuddered out as the muscles in his abs contracted.

"What do they mean?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she traced the black markings, her fingernail slid lower to crest over his nipple. He leaned forward again, his lips touching her ear this time.

"Football-head." with that whisper he caught her earlobe between his teeth. Her hands slid up his chest to slide behind his neck into the hair at the back of his head. His hand slid from her untouched hip up her torso to toy with the bow between her breasts. Her head tipped back on a moan and he nibbled from her ear down her throat to her collarbone.

"Damn right" Her voice came out gravelly and she slid her palm over his heart, before traveling across his chest and lower to toy with the boxers that showed above his jeans. Fisting the fingers of the hand still tangled in his hair, she slowly pulled against his hair, pulling his lips off her shoulder and licked the corded muscle of his neck. Sliding her lips over his collar bone she planted individual kisses on each symbol on his chest.

His hands slid around the base of her bra to the hooks in the back. When the catch released and the elastic sprung loose, the bra gaped in front. His hands went to the bow at the front and he pulled the trailing end until it came loose in his fist. Wrapping the end around his wrist, he quickly tied a knot before returning to the task at hand.

He made a sound of protest as she shoved against him. Pulling away, he grabbed the strap of her bra and pulled it free, his protests died as he saw her breasts revealed. Creamy flesh tipped with raspberry pink nipples, pulled taut and distended. They swayed tantalizingly as she stood, she was tall for a girl, but she only came to his chin, which gave her great access to his chest. Placing an openmouthed kiss on his chest he felt his eyes roll back as she slowly headed lower. He had to put his hand on the table to stead himself as she knelt before him.

She smiled wickedly as she unhooked the buttons of his fly. As soon as his jeans were loose enough she started to shove them off his hips. He fisted his fingers in the paper on the table as he toed his shoes off and kicked them somewhere behind him. She dragged the jeans off and giggled as he nearly stumbled in his desperation to get them untangled from his ankles. She slid her fingers over his soft cotton boxers, in the ubiquitous red plaid he favored.

Her name fell from his lips in a hurried rush, as her hand slid against the length of him through his boxers. She scratched her fingernails down his sides then snagged his boxers and tugged them down. She licked her licks as his dick was revealed, thick and hard. She leaned forward and kissed the tip, smiling in satisfaction as he turned to lean back against the table. She followed him, sliding her fingernails down the inside of his thigh, loving the hiss he let out that ended on a groan as she slid him into her mouth.

He slid his free hand into her hair, playing with the silken locks as her tongue slid along the underside of his cock. Desperate he pulled her hair forcing her head back and releasing him from her mouth. Pulling her up he kissed her hard once before sliding his hands under her butt and lifting her from the ground. She let out a shocked squeal which made him laugh, and her fingernails dug into his shoulder sharply as he almost threw her on the table. Grabbing her legs he dragged her shoes off, throwing them in different directions, ignoring a crash when one of them hit the magazines and stuff on the counter and sent them spilling to the floor. She shimmied her hips as he yanked at her jeans. She let out a yelp as one of her shimmies pulled on her new tattoo, but she kept moving, as desperate to get her clothes off as he was.

When he finally had her jeans off, the tiny pink thong tangled with them, he grabbed her calf. Lifting her leg he placed a kiss on the inside of her knee. Sucking lightly he kissed higher, and higher, loving the breathy way she said his name as he breathed on her slit. He placed one soft kiss at the juncture of her thigh and hip, dropping to his own knees as she slid her hands in his hair, drawing him even closer to her. He sealed his mouth over her cleft, letting his tongue slide up her slick lips. He found the nub at the center of her core, and flicked his tongue against it once, twice, loving the way she bucked on the table. Finally he sucked it into his mouth, sucking gently on her clit he spelled his name out with his tongue. Desperate to mark her in more ways than one. He knew why she had chosen the ribbon, and he was so, so very thankful. He had wondered if he had made a mistake with his own ink, which is why he was grateful for the camouflage of the ancient symbols.

He grinned against her as he felt her fingers tighten in his hair, and she nearly screamed as she felt the pressure finally release. He stood as she recovered, then looked for his jeans on the floor, pulling them up he fished his wallet out of his pocket. Ripping the foil package open he quickly slid on the condom before returning to the table. Her eyes were fuzzy, her face was flushed and her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat. Arnold thought she'd never looked more beautiful. He smiled as she reached out for him, and he gathered her close and kissed her deeply.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and reached between them, wrapping her fingers firmly around his engorged shaft. His breath left him in an explosive rush as she ran the head of his dick up and down her slit, allowing the moisture to thoroughly coat him. Just when he could take no more of the teasing she lifted her hips a fraction and he slipped in an inch. She sighed and when her head dropped back he fit his lips to the pulse point at her throat.

He placed a hand at the center of her back and pulled her closer as his hips pushed forwards. She was so tight, so very tight yet so very hot and wet. His teeth clenched and his head dropped forward until his forehead was resting against her shoulder.

"C'mon football-head, move. Criminy I'm dying here, is this a bingo game or what?" Her voice was thready, and thick with desire, but when he lifted his head to meet her eyes, the fire of the challenge burned. He narrowed his eyes at her and grit his teeth as he growled.

"Hold on Helga, this is like nothing you've ever had before." He suited action to words as he pistoned his hips so that he bottomed out in her on each stroke. He kept his eyes on hers, relishing as they became more and more unfocused. The intensity of it was getting to him and he was worried he would explode before he got her off again. Desperate he slid his hand over her side, the one with the tattoo, loving the keening cry that started in the back of her throat, then he slid it over the trail end of the ribbon before sliding over her clit. It took four strokes before she came apart in his arms. The pulsing of her pussy around his cock was more than he could bear. He came with a triumphant shout.

His head lay between her breasts, listening to her heartbeat as her chest rose and fell with each deep breath. His own chest was heaving with the exertion of what had just occurred between them. He groaned when he heard a knock at the door.

"Sir? Sir is everything ok?" Raven (as she liked to call herself) asked. He almost laughed at her curiosity filled voice.

"Yeah." He took a breath and pushed off of Helga. "Yeah Raven, everything's fine."

"Oh, ok. Well is it cool if I go? Everyone else has gone for tonight." Her customary blase tone was back. She tried so hard to get the ennui of the scene down, but he knew she wasn't a typical scenester. Which is why he had urged Bryan to hire her. Shaking his head he responded in the affirmative. He listened to her grab her purse, turn off the radio in the front room, then go out the door and lock it. The bells chimed for a couple seconds. In the time it took for them to be silenced he had pulled the condom off and thrown it away and was in the process of pulling his boxers on.

He turned around to find Helga watching him. He smiled sheepishly at her, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck.

"How long?" She lay there without a stitch of clothing on, which was very distracting, and it took him a moment to contemplate her words. "How long have you had that tattoo?" she placed her palms behind her and leaned back. It caused her breasts to sway in a most attractive way.

"Since I turned 19, I got it about 4 months into staying in San Lorenzo, the villagers were so curious about the spitfire with the pink ribbon," He trailed off. "You know, you really made an impression on them all those years ago."

He couldn't stand it anymore, he pulled her off the table to stand in front of him. He slung an arm around her waist and kissed her. She melted against him and he smiled as he lay a few pecks on her lips before letting her loose.

"I can't believe you've had that for six years and I never knew. How come you never said anything. I mean, I know we don't hang out that often but still, sheesh" with that she punched him in the arm. He rubbed the spot and laughed with her. "So, you wanna go get dinner or something?" As he answered she searched for her clothes. Finding her bra she pulled it on and hooked it behind her back. She turned to find him handing her her jeans. "Hey wait, where's my..." She trailed off as she watched him pull on his jeans and stuff her thong in the pocket. Raising an eyebrow at him she crossed her arms. She pulled her jeans on, then grabbed his arm. Her fingers quickly loosened the knot he had used on her ribbon and soon it was gripped in her fist. She glared at him as she tied it around her hair, pulling it off her face. She walked over to her purse and was shaking out her t-shirt when he stopped her.

"Hold up, I gotta put this salve on, then we gotta cover it with saran-wrap." he stood before her, barefoot, in jeans with that blue button up. He hadn't buttoned it, and it showed a great view of his chest. She stood there waiting as he unscrew a jar, then dipped his fingers in and pulled out a dab of the salve. She moaned as he spread it over the ribbon that was now tattooed on her body. Then he cut a sheet of saran-wrap and grabbed a roll of medical tape. Placing the saran-wrap so it covered the entire design, he taped the edges down. Let that sit for a moment. He found his shoes and pulled them on. And she grabbed her phone. "_Don't know about the fingers, but the tongues are great, tattoo artists are where its at. And oh yeah, in case you missed that. I. GOT. SOME ^_- heres hoping I find out about the fingers. ~H_" She smirked as she sent the text to Jackie.

"Hey, why don't you come back to my place instead of getting , we can order pizza, and you won't have to worry about hurting yourself, that might be sore for awhile." He looked so hopeful, so aw-shucks. It sent her immediately back to being 10-years old, and she resisted the urge to swoon and sigh. Grabbing her shirt she held it in front of her, almost like a talisman.

"Yeah, as long as you feed me, I'm down for anything." She walked over to one corner and slipped on her shoe, then to the other corner, and the other shoe. She stood in her lacy pink bra, black flats, and jeans, with no underwear. He felt his cheeks pinken as he recalled slipping her tiny pink thong into his jeans pocket. Arnold grabbed the shirt from her and threw it back on the chair. She raised an eyebrow at him and put her hand on one cocked hip.

Arnold pulled his button up off and handed it to her. She looked between it and him for a couple seconds. "Well, its not as tight as your t-shirt. It shouldn't catch on the saran-wrap." Shrugging she slid it on then buttoned it up the front. She had to roll the sleeves a couple times, and the tails hung almost to her knees, but the sight of her in his shirt warmed his heart. He turned away and found his undershirt, pulling it on quickly to hide the giant smile that was on his face. Once he felt it was under control he turned to look at her. There she was, wearing his shirt, mussed, lips red and swollen from his kisses, and beneath the gaping lapels, he could see the hickey he had left on her throat. Marked. In more ways than one. Feeling better than he had in a long time, he slung his arm around her shoulder as she grabbed her purse and they headed out together.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Smut, pure smut. But I hope you enjoy it. I sure did...this little plot bunny came to me during a discussion on tattoos with my best friend. I am thinking about getting one. Then I thought about Helga getting a tattoo. This is what resulted.

Please, please review!


End file.
